Cancelled
by mudmag
Summary: It's CatDogs Birthday, but not a happy one as everything they knew and loved is disapearing before there eyes! Maby it's the cause of a certain cartoon company! But one thing is for sure CatDog will make it through! Or will they? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a little late for a new CatDog fanfic and I seriously doubt that anyone will read this but I feel that I must write it because it expresses how I think that CatDog was the best show I ever saw In my childhood days. Please forgive me if I become a bit obbsesive over this because it might end up having 27 chapters. And if anyone has any information on where I can get episodes for CatDog I would be really happy for it. And now from the makers of the grunt that killed the demon. 

Cancelled...

It was a beautiful morning in Nearburg. The weather was perfect. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and inside an oddly shaped house of a fish and a bone slept CatDog. An alarm rang and Cat promptly got up and turned it off. It was 10:30 A.M. and Cat was more than ready to start the day because today was... He couldn't remember, but he knew it was important.

"Dog."Cat said as he shook his brother to wake up.

Dog woke up almost immediatly.

"Happy Birthday Cat!" Dog said cheerfully.

"Birthday!" exclaimed Cat in surprise.

"Ya you wouldn't forget our own birthday would you?" questioned Dog.

"Um no of course not!...hehe...lemme just go...um...get your present! No peeking!" Cat said quickly.

Cat opened the trap door under his pillow and dug franticly through boxes of office supplies for something to give to Dog. Meanwhile Dog was busy making a card to give to Cat. He put mainly stickers on it after writing "Happy Birthday Cat!" on the middle of the card. Cat dug deep into the confines of the boxes under the bed for something, anything that would satisfy Dog's needs. He found an old chew bone that he had found in a box of cereal. Dog finished his card and Cat came up from inside the bed with Dog's present.

"Happy Birthday!" they both said in unicin.

Cat gave Dog his present and Dog gave cat his card.

"Wow Cat this is the best present ever!" Dog said happily.

"Yours too Dog, thanks." Cat said as he read the three word card over and over.

After talking about previous birthdays for awhile CatDog got out of bed to get breakfast. Dog pulled out a box of Kavity Krunch and poured the whole box into a bowl then poured in milk while Cat had a bagel and some coffee. Cat got out a news paper and started to read when suddenly the article he was reading disapeared. Cat stared at the now blank part of the news paper and wondered. Dog began to eat his cereal, but the cereal disapeared.

"Cat." Dog said confused."Where's my cereal?"

Cat looked away from the paper and noticed that his brothers cereal was infact gone. He sighed.

"Are you sure you didn't eat it already?" said Cat quite annoyed about the fact that his article that he was reading had disapeared.

Dog was sure he didn't eat the cereal, but he shruged and forgot about it. Then at that moment Dog's bowl disapeared and so did Cat's newspaper.

"Hey! What gives!" said Winslow. " MyTV is gone!"

Winslow walked out onto the kitchen floor.

"Somethings wrong."said Cat searching for his newspaper.

"I'll say!" said Winslow annoyed."One minute I'm watching cartoons and the next "Poof" my TV's gone!"

"Hey my bowl disapeared too!" said Dog.

Suddenly the table, the chairs, and everything in the kitchen poped out of exsistence.

"Ok somethings seriously wrong here!"exclaimed Cat.

"Cat everything's disapearing!"exclaimed Dog.

"Holy camoly the whole city's going!" said Winslow now looking out the window.

"We better get outside." Cat said urgently, but at that moment the whole house disapeared.

"Cat, I'm scared!" exclaimed Dog as he held on to his brother.

Suddenly the world around them went white as they fell and kept falling. They yelled until a bright flash appeared and they disapeared.

Authors Notes: This isn't the end! Or is it? Read on to find out! Trust me it'll be worth it. I'll try to up date on 11-16-05.

Appologies: I'm sorry if I did not capture the completely accurate attitude of CatDog in this chapter I havn't seen the show in awhile and I'm buying VHS tapes and I'm trying to find as much detailed information as I can to preserve the feel that you would get when you watched the show.

Requests: If you can, please help participate in any CatDog petitions to bring it to a DVD or back on the air!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

Ok now i know I made the first chapter look like it was the end of CatDog which in the real world it is, but since this isn't real I won't let it swing like that. Now for the story thats way too late. Cancelled.

Cat woke up and saw light. Blurry light, but it was light. He rubbed his eyes and saw a tall figure standing in front of the light. He pushed himself up to get a better veiw. The figure looked alien to him. Just then Dog woke up and immediatly saw the figure.

"Cat, who is that?" wispered Dog.

Cat stared silently at the figure. Suddenly it reached out it's arm.

"Need help getting up?" the figure said in an almost cheerful way.

"Who are you?" asked Cat.

The light dimed and now the figure could be seen clearly. It had the figure of a Mean Bob toy, but wasn't buff or face chisled.

"What are you?"asked cat.

"What do you mean? You've never seen a human?" said the figure.

"What's a human?" asked Dog quizicly.

"I am." said the figure.

"Let me get this straight...Your a human. Which is?" said Cat

"Me." said the figure.

"I'm confused..." said Dog.

The figure sighed and began to tell CatDog what had happened.

"Ok my name is Ian. I'm a human. An ape desended species. I brought you here because your show was cancelled and-"

"Whoooa, wait a second we were on a show?" said Cat in shock.

"Yes well in this world it was a show." said Ian.

"So let me get this straight."said Cat. " You brought us to another world because our world was."

"Cancelled." said Ian.

"Cancelled." said Cat.

"Yes, cancelled." said Ian.

"Cancelled?" said Dog

"Yes." said Ian.

"What?" said CatDog

"Sigh. I brought you into this world because your world has been cancelled. Forgotten. All in all it's gone. So I brought you here through a new invetion that I made to bring you here." said Ian happily.

"Wow you must be really smart!" said Dog cheerfully.

"Well...um...Thanks." said Ian.

"So where is here?" said Cat.

"Well when you try to explain even I don't know." said Ian lost in thought.

"Looks like the 3rd dimention from my comic book." said Dog.

"Then let's call it that." said Ian.

Ian walked off to look outside a window and saw that noone was around. He turned to look at CatDog who were looking at him blankly.

"So...um..."

CatDog still stared at Ian as he tried to make small talk with them. He couldn't beleive he had actually virtualised a living breathing cartoon. It still had it's outline.

"You guys hungry?" questioned Ian nervously.

"You got any tacos?" asked Dog.

"Um...I can make some." said Ian blandly.

"Oh then can you make me some fille of fish!" said Cat enthusiasticly.

"Um...sure! Just wait here for a sec and don't leave this room! I'll be right back!" said Ian as he dashed out the door to make the requested order.

"Cat what do you think is gunna happen now that we arn't in our own world." said Dog quizicly.

"I don't know, but I think Ian has a plan. I can't put my claw on it, but he seems to be in deep thought." said Cat.

Ian was indeed in deep thought. He thought about how he had worked on the virtualization machine ever scince he had heard news that CatDog was being cancelled. But he would get them back where they belong no matter what it takes.

Ian came in to his room with a plate of tacos and various hot sauce and a platter of fish. CatDog happily dug into the food and made a mess of things (particularly Dog) with in the vicinity of the food.

"Wow Ian these tacos are the best!" said Dog happily.

"Not bad on the fish either." said Cat.

"Ya...um...Thanks."said Ian.

Ian looked at CatDog long and hard until he finnaly said what was on his mind.

"We have to go." said Ian.

"Go where?" said Dog.

"Go get you back to your world, if you don't return within 24 hours you'll dissipate and be gone forever!" said Ian quickly.

"What!" said Cat. "Why?"

"Because you wern't orrigionally form this world so you can't sstay here foreever. It's just the way physics work." said Ian solomnly.

CatDog stared at each other and agreed that they would have to do something.

"What do we need to do." said CatDog. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok It's been awhile, but with some reveiws I'm motivated to go on and as for the annonymous reveiwer Sweet SOUR Rose I did read your reveiw and would like to have a conversation online or you could e mail me at and we could talk more on the subject. I'm intrested in what you have to say. Besides that I have been going to a boarding school lately and I only expect to update so far for the week that I'm back. So here you are. Cancelled...Chapter 3.

CatDog followed Ian down a flight of stairs into a dark room.

"Where are we going?" asked Cat as his brother walked for him.

"To my car."said Ian as he turned on a light.

CatDog stared at the orange car in the middle of the room. It was a 1962 Voltswagon Baja.

"Awsome a dune buggy!" shouted Dog as he leapt to get in the car.

"Wait Dog I-Ooof!" said Cat as he hit his head on the roof of the car as Dog jumped in through a window and grabed the steering wheel.

Cat hung outside the window and held on to the roof as he got in the car with his attatched brother. Ian laughed a bit, but CatDog didn't hear.

"It's a Voltswagon Baja." said Ian admiring his orange ride. "And I'm driving, sorry."

"Awwwww..."said Dog as he climbed in the back seat as Ian climbed in the drivers seat.

He turned the key and the engine roared to life.

"Kinda loud isn't it?" said Cat covering his ears.

Ian looked back at CatDog.

You think that's loud? You should hear the stereo system." siad Ian as he turned back to turn on the radio.

"Tha-That's ok we don't need to hear the radio." said Cat quickly.

Dog looked at his brother.

"Aw come on Cat. It won't be that loud." said Dog.

"It's not the noice I'm worried about it's that mu-" Cat was cut off as Alice in Chains played on the radio at an extreme volume.

Ian put the car in gear in put the pettle to the floor as they zoomed out onto the street.

"I love this band!" shouted Ian over the radio.

Dog started rocking out to the song and Cat sulked.

"Cat! If you don't like this music I got some classical stuff like Chopin or Bach!" shouted Ian."I'll play that after this next song!"

Man in the Box started to play and Ian sung along.

Cat was happy that Ian had promised him some more soothing music and he enjoyed what he had put on for him. They drove on switching between Cat and Dog's favorite types of music. Cat knew that Ian must know alot about them because he seemed to be balancing him and hi brothers likes and dislikes as if he had raised them himself. Although that wasn't the case. Another rock and roll song began to play as Dog thought about if he would ever see his world again. CatDog sulked as they went into thought. Ian saw this and turned the radio off.

"Alittle fast for you?" asked Ian.

"What?" asked Cat.

"You just got here and now here you are in a car with me and you've got 24 hours before you dissaper. Well... Most likely." said Ian.

Dog looked at Ian.

"Most likely?" said Dog quizically.

"Well... It's complicated... The theory is that if an articial substance is created from well... Nothing It cannot sustain itself for a period of time." said Ian.

"Whos theory is this?" asked Cat.

"Well... Mine..." said Ian.

"So your not sure..." said Cat.

"No... Ok... I'm sorry for that, but it is a distinct possibility. I mean this is the first time anything like this has been done." said Ian.

"So there is a chanced we won't disapear?" asked Dog.

Ian looked at Dog through the rear veiw mirror.

"Yes... I think." said Ian."sorry for scaring you..."

Cat looked utterly releived and Dog smiled. Dog Hugged Ian and Ian began to swerv on the road.

"Appology accepted!" said Dog.

"Whoa! Wait let go I need to drive!" said Ian trying to keep his hands on the wheel.

"Oops... Sorry." said Dog as he sat back down in the back seat.

Cat looked out the window and saw alot of country and grass.

"Where are we going?"asked Cat.

"Nickelodian Headquarters" said Ian.

"Nickawahwah?" said Dog confused.

"The studio that created you and your show." said Ian.

Cat thought for a moment.

"You keep saying show... You mean people were watching us?" said Cat.

"Sort of..." said Ian.

Cat gave a worried look.

Ian sort of laughed.

"Dog you want any beef jerky?" asked Ian.

Dog nodded and Ian threw a pack to Dog.

Cat thought for a moment and knew how Ian knew what they liked and what they didn't like. He found that to be very creepy. He pushed the thought aside as Ian gave Cat a can of tuna.

"Here. It's gunna be awhile before we get there." said Ian. 


End file.
